Too Young
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Clint's having some fun with Natasha when he learns something he didn't really want to know. Cute and funny one-shot. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me after reading a story by call-me-reggie. It reminded me of something I heard my dad say to my mom once, and I thought it would be fun to write Clint and Natasha in a similar situation. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Did Fury say what he wanted to talk to you about?" Natasha asked as she picked up another item of clothing from the basket on their bed.  
"Does he ever?" Clint asked as he pulled a pair of sweatpants from the basket and folded them, setting them on the pile he'd fondly named "Things That Used To be Mine, But Natasha Stole From Me and She Looks Far Better In Them Than I Ever Will, So I Let Her Keep Them."  
"True. Any ideas then?" Natasha asked as she threw a pair of boxers at Clint and laughed as they landed on his face.  
"Cute, Tasha." Clint said as he pulled them off. "And no, I don't really have an idea. It might have something to do with my letter of resignation though." Clint said thoughtfully as he pulled out one of Natasha's shirts and folded it.  
"I don't see why he's surprised. He had to have figured that it would only be a matter of time before we were both done." Natasha said practically.  
"I honestly think he expected us to both die on a mission."  
"Nah. He knows we're too good to get killed." Natasha countered.  
"But he also knows we have a history of doing stupid things." Clint pointed out as he finished folding one of his T-shirts.  
"Fair enough." Natasha said as she grabbed the shirt Clint had just finished folding and moving it form his shirt pile to her own.  
"Hey!" Clint protested as he tried to grab the shirt back, but Natasha's reflexes were too quick for him. "That's one of my favorites!" Clint whined.  
"And now it can be one of your favorites to rip off me." Natasha said with a sultry smile.  
Clint returned the smile for a moment before reaching out and snatching the shirt out of Natasha's hands with a smile on his face.  
"I don't think so, hot stuff." He said as he moved the shirt to a safer place on the bed.  
"Fine. I'll just steal it back later." Natasha said confidently.  
"I have no doubt you will." Clint replied with a nod and a smile.  
The pair fell into silence as they continued to fold the laundry. Clint was nearing the bottom of the basket when he found a piece of clothing he'd never seen before.  
"And uh, when do you plan to wear this for me, sexy lady?" Clint asked with a cheeky smile as he held up the sky blue material. To call it clothing really was generous, since it was more lace than anything else, and promised not to cover much at all.  
Natasha looked up from the pants she was folding and saw the fabric in question.  
"I don't." Natasha said after looking as she went back to her folding.  
"I'm sorry?" Clint said.  
"I don't intend to wear that for you." Natasha said and grabbed the last shirt from the basket.  
"Aw, why not?" Clint whined. "Look, Tasha. It's the perfect color to set off you hair." Clint said as he held up the thong a little higher.  
Natasha looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You really think I match my _thongs_ to my _hair color?_" Natasha asked.  
"Yes?"  
Natasha shook her head and chuckled. "Not likely." She said. "Not to mention that if I were to wear that for you, the las thing you'd be concerned with was whether it matched my hair or not."  
"Come on, Tasha. Why won't you wear it for me? You've worn plenty of other thongs for me. Not to mention, you've worn less for me."  
"I know, Clint." Natasha said with a smile.  
"Then why? Why won't you wear this for me?"  
Natasha sighed and looked him dead in the eye. "It's not mine." She said simply.  
"I'm sorry?" Clint asked again.  
"The thong. It isn't mine." Natasha said with a shrug.  
"Then whose is it?" Clint asked as he lowered it slightly.  
Natasha looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if it would be more fun to tell him and see his reaction, or not to tell him and watch him try to weasel it out of her. Finally, she caved.  
"It's your daughter's." She said as she placed some of the clothing back in the laundry basket.  
Clint let out a shriek that made him sound like a little girl and threw the thong away form him as quickly as he could. Natasha smiled and picked it up from the bed before adding it to the clothes in the basket.  
"Wh-wh-wh-"  
"Having some issues, bird brain?" Natasha teased.  
"I-I... bu-bu-bu-"  
"Clint, come on. She's 14." Natasha said.  
"Exactly!" Clint finally got out. "She shouldn't be wearing things like that at such a young age!"  
Natasha laughed. "Clint, honey, I started wearing thongs when I was almost 12. She only has like two or three."  
"That's not the point! 12 is too young to wear them too!"  
"Oh, really? And at what age should she be allowed to wear thongs?"  
"30. At the earliest."  
"Clint." Natasha said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Tasha." Clint said.  
"Get over it. She's growing up, just deal with it."  
At that moment, Annabelle Barton walked into her parents' bedroom and grabbed the laundry basket her mother held out to her.  
"Thanks. Who's growing up?" She asked, turning to her father.  
Clint was about to answer, when he remembered the scrap of fabric he'd seen earlier and suddenly found that he couldn't speak.  
"Papa?" Annabelle asked. "Are you ok?"  
"He's fine, Anna." Natasha said.  
"Umm, ok. Wait, who's growing up?" She asked again, turning to her mother this time.  
"We all are." Natasha said with a smile.  
"We need to work on your cryptic answers." Anna said with a fond smile to her mom.  
Natasha returned the smile and tucked a piece of Anna's straight flame-red hair behind her ear.  
"But that's what you love about me." Natasha kissed her daughter's head and turned her toward the door. "Now go. Put your clothes away and finish packing before Pepper gets here. You know Jessie won't wait very long before she decides to start the sleepover without you."  
Anna nodded and started walking away. "Love you guys." She said at the door, turning to smile at her parents once again.  
"Love you too, Anna." Natasha said.  
Clint just made a strained noise in response, earning a confused look from Anna and a chuckle from Natasha.  
Anna shook her head and left the room, leaving Natasha to deal with her husband.  
"Really, Clint?" Natasha asked as soon as she knew they were alone.  
"I'm sorry, Tasha! But all I could see was her face on your body wearing that scrap of fabric!" Clint defended himself.  
"Honestly, Clint! You've seen her naked for crying out loud!"  
"Yeah, but the last time was when she was three! And even then, it's not like I asked her to run through the house without a stitch of clothing on!"  
Natasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said before going to the dresser and putting her and Clint's clothes away. By the time she'd finished, Clint was still sitting on the bed looking at the ground.  
Natasha was about to leave the bedroom in a huff when Clint spoke.  
"When did she grow up, Tasha?"  
"What?" She asked, his question taking her by complete surprise.  
"When did our daughter grow up? I mean, I swear it was jut the other day that Anna was getting scrapes that she begged me to kiss better. When did things change?"  
Clint finally looked up, Natasha saw tears in his eyes. "When did my little girl grow up?" Clint asked.  
Natasha sighed and went to sit on the bed next to him. "I don't know, Clint. I find myself asking the same questions every now and then. But the important thing to remember is that she turned out wonderfully. Somehow, we managed not to screw her up too much. She's bright, and funny, and beautiful."  
Clint sighed and nodded, allowing Natasha to wrap her arms around his shoulders for a moment. Eventually, she stood and walked over to her dresser and opened a draw. She made her way to the attached bathroom before stopping in the doorway and looking over her shoulder.  
"Come on, Clint." She called, making him look up.  
Another sultry smile crossed her face and she held up a scrap of black fabric.  
"I'm going to need some help putting this on after my shower." She said, her voice husky with want.  
Clint was off the bed and running toward his wife in a second. "I'll help!"  
Natasha laughed as she led him into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Well, that actually turned out longer than I'd meant for it too, but eh, whatever. Hopefully you guys liked it!  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had some requests for more stories in this universe, so here you go. I have a couple more planned, and I'll get those done when I have the chance. This is now officially a string of one-shots that take place in no particular order, but they all have the same characters.**

* * *

"Do you have everything you need, Anna?"  
"Yes, Papa. You've already asked me that like five billion times."  
"I just don't want you to forget anything." Clint defended himself.  
"Clint, calm down." Natasha called from the kitchen. "She'll be fine, and you know it."  
"Tasha, anything could have to her." Clint reasoned with his wife.  
"Clint, it's kindergarten." Natasha said as she walked into the room with Annabelle's lunch. The five year old took the bag from her mother with a smile.  
"In a school where everyone will know who she is."  
"I'll be with Jessie and Marie, Papa, no one will care who I am when Iron Man and Captain America's daughters are in my class."  
"I still don't think it's smart, Tash." Clint said turning to the red head. "She'll be out in the open."  
"Clint, it's an exclusive private school. Tony and Steve, not to mention us and the other Avengers, _plus_ Fury have been working with them all summer to enhance their security. And Tony did extensive background checks on all the people working there."  
"What about the parents of other students?" Clint asked. "They could be up to something."  
"Clint, you helped him run those background checks. And don't forget, his own daughter will be at the school too. He's not going to half-donkey anything Jessie's involved in."  
"Half-donkey?" Annabelle asked confused.  
"It's an expression, Annabelle. You'll understand it better when you're older." Natasha said with a smile to her daughter. "Now come on. Otherwise she'll be late to her first day of school."  
"Mama?" Annabelle asked.  
"What, sweetie?" Natasha asked as she held open the door for Clint, who'd scooped Annabelle into his arms and was carrying her to the car.  
"What are they gonna call me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are they gonna call me Anna or Annabelle?"  
"I imagine they'll call you Annabelle. At least at first. But if there's something else you want them to call you, you can let your teacher know. Nicely." Natasha added as an afterthought.  
"What do you want them to call you, Anna-Banana?"  
"Not that."  
"Do you want them to call you Anna or Annabelle? It's really up to you." Natasha said as she climbed into the car and began backing out of the garage at the Tower.  
"I really don't know." Anna confessed. "People call me both."  
"Well, who calls you Anna?" Natasha asked as they pulled onto the freeway.  
"Papa, you do sometimes, Jessie, Marie, Tony. Pepper has once or twice."  
"And Annabelle?"  
"You always do, except for special times. Papa does once in a while. Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Fury, and Maria all do too."  
"Ok. And what's the difference between those groups?" Natasha asked.  
"Well, Jessie and them are my friends. And you and everyone else who calls me Annabelle are adults."  
"Hear that, Tasha? You're not Anna's friend." Clint teased, earning a gentle slap from Natasha.  
"I didn't mean that, Mama!" Annabelle exclaimed, suddenly worried that she'd hurt her mother's feelings.  
"I know you didn't, Annabelle." Natasha assured her daughter.  
"So what do I do?" Anna asked, not any closer to making up her mind.  
"Why don't you just wait until your teacher calls your name. Then you can decide if you like how she says Annabelle, ok?"  
"What if I don't know? I don't want to tell her to call me Anna and then not like that."  
Natasha pulled off the freeway and turned onto the side street that lead to the school. She sighed before she started talking again. "Then I don't know what to tell you, Маленькая девочка." _'Little girl.'_  
"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be annoying." Annabelle said.  
Natasha turned slightly to look behind her at her daughter. "I know, Annabelle. It's an important decision. But it's up to you."  
Anna sighed. "I know."  
"But remember, Banana, you can always change your mind." Clint said. "But pick one today, and try to stick with it for the year. Then if you decide you don't like it, you can change it for next year."  
"Ok." Anna agreed.

The family fell into silence for the rest of the drive, and a few minutes later, Natasha was pulling up in front of a very large and slightly imposing building.  
"That's my school?" Anna asked, sounding slightly terrified.  
"Not until you're in middle school. Until then, you're over there." Natasha said as she pointed to a building a little ways away. It was only slightly smaller, but it was less imposing. Anna nodded and climbed out of her family's SUV. Her father handed her her backpack and Anna took it and put it on. When she was done, each of her parents took one of her hands, since the night before she'd told them that she wanted them to walk her onto campus, and maybe even wait until Jessie or Marie was there.  
When they got to where Anna's class was instructed to meet at 8:00, they found a small pile of backpacks, and Anna added hers, noting with some sadness that neither Jessie's nor Marie's was there.  
"They aren't here yet." She said softly.  
Natasha placed her fingers under Anna's chin and raised her face slightly so she could look her daughter in the eye.  
"Pepper's still out of town until this afternoon, her flight got delayed, remember? It was raining in Japan. And you know Tony is hardly ever on time."  
"But Steve is. Why isn't Marie here?"  
"She still has 10 minutes before we can consider them late. You don't even have to be here for 40 more minutes. But you wanted to leave early, remember?"  
Anna sighed and nodded. She dropped her face back to the ground and began twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. Natasha sighed again and dropped to a crouch in front of her daughter, prompting Clint to do the same as he sat on the ground.  
"Annabelle, I know you're nervous, and that's ok." Natasha murmured. "But I want you to try making some friends this year, besides Jessie and Marie, ok?"  
Anna nodded, and Natasha kissed her nose. Together the three of them sat and waited for the rest of the Avengers' daughters to arrive. With 30 minutes left until the bell, Natasha heard familiar footsteps and looked up to see Steve walking toward them with both Jessie and Marie in front of him.  
"Look, Annabelle." Natasha said softly, pointing to her friends.  
Anna looked up and smiled when she saw the two girls drop their stuff next to hers. She jumped up and gave them each a hug, earning a laugh from their parents because they'd just seen each other the night before.  
"Hi, Steve." Clint said as the three girls started talking. "Tony not awake yet?" He asked, gesturing with his head to Jessie.  
"JARVIS said he didn't get to sleep until 3 am. Worrying about Pepper I assume." Steve replied. "He managed to wake up long enough to spend about 30 minutes with Jessie before we left. I'll be surprised if her made it back to his bedroom."  
"I don't see why he's so worried." Natasha said. "Pepper's flown pregnant before."  
"But she wasn't about to deliver." Clint reminded her.  
"She's not about to. She has 2 months left."  
"But Jake was born two months early. That's why Tony was worried." Steve said.  
"That was different. And he's fine now. Besides, she made it through Jessie just fine." Natasha said, not particularly keen on remembering the oldest Stark's first few months of life. "Speaking of which, where is he?" Natasha asked as she looked around.  
"He ran off when we got here. Dropped his stuff and ran to the field to start making friends. He's glad to finally be done home-schooling." Steve said.  
Natasha smiled as she spied the boy in question talking animatedly with some other boys who looked about his age.  
"We reminded them not to say too much about us, didn't we?" She asked after a moment.  
"We told Anna." Clint said.  
"I reminded them in the car." Steve said.  
Natasha nodded as she continued to watch Jake talk and laugh with the group of people he'd found. When he'd first been born, no one had thought he'd make it this far, and it was a relief to see.  
Clint glanced down at his watch and nudged Natasha, who sighed when she saw that it was time for them to go. She stood up and began walking to her daughter with Clint following her.  
"Annabelle." She called softly.  
Anna looked up and saw her parents walking toward her. "Are you leaving?"  
"We have to, Banana." Clint said with a sad smile. "We have a meeting with Fury in a little while."  
Anna sighed. "Where are you going this time?"  
"We don't know yet. But we'll let you know." Natasha said.  
Anna nodded and allowed her father to lift her off the ground with the strength of his hug. "I love you, Anna. Have fun today, ok?"  
"I will, Papa." Anna replied and kissed his cheek.

Clint set her on the ground and turned to give Marie and Jessie a hug while Natasha turned to their daughter. She knelt down in front of Annabelle again and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Я люблю тебя, Аннабель. Весело сегодня, мой маленький паук, и я буду ждать вас, когда вы закончите." _'I love you, Annabelle. Have fun today, my little spider, and I will be waiting for you when you're done.' _  
_"Я тоже люблю тебя, мама." 'I love you too, Mama.'_  
Natasha smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead before standing and walking back to Clint so they could leave. With a final wave to the girls, The three adults walked back to the parking lot and got into their vehicles after exchanging their goodbyes.

As Natasha was pulling out of the lot, Clint turned to look toward where his daughter was playing with her friends.  
"She'll be fine, Clint." Natasha said as she took his hand.  
"You don't think she's too young?" Clint asked, concern in his voice.  
"No. She's five, that's plenty old enough to start school."  
Clint nodded, but he wasn't convinced.  
"She needs to be around other children, Clint. She needs to learn that not everybody is a super hero."  
"She knows, Tasha." Clint said.  
"She needs to get her feelings hurt. I'm not saying we'll like it, but it needs to happen. Her whole life, everyone's been nice to her. She needs to learn at some point that that might not always be the case. And I'd rather have her learn that when she's young and able to recover quickly."  
Clint turned to look at his wife and saw that her eyes held a far away look. He squeezed her hand gently before speaking. "She's not there, Tasha."  
Natasha's eyes cleared and she turned to smile softly at Clint. "I know. But she still needs to learn. So that when she learns about us, what we really are, what really happened, she will understand why it happened."  
"And why is that, Tasha? Why was your childhood stolen by those monsters?" Clint asked.  
"_Our_ childhoods were stolen because there are mean people in the world. She will learn that, and it will make what we tell her easier to understand."  
"It will never be easy, Tasha. It'll never be easy for her to hear about how her parents were tortured on multiple occasions."  
Natasha nodded slightly and squeezed Clint's hand. "Still. She has to learn. So that it doesn't happen to her."  
Clint nodded in response, but didn't make a comment.  
"We can never allow that to happen to her." Natasha whispered vehemently. "Never."

* * *

**So, uh, that turned out differently than I'd planned. But it works. I think.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
